Rainy Day
by XHelloPockyDesuX
Summary: It's a boring rainy day and theres nothing to do until two certain Italians come over to hang out with their Japanese friends. Ocs used. No like no read. M for sexual moments! R
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is meh new N. Italy x OC fanfiction~ Yes. There is gonna be fluff and maybe...Shh~ I let you find out~! Enjoy!

~x~x~x~x~

The hard rain hitting the roof top echoed through out the household of the Japanese sisters house. Of course, since it was pouring rain, there was barely anything to do.

Akane was still in bed staring up at her ceiling in deep thought. Miyoko or Mi-chan was fast asleep with Romano at her side.

Romano and Mi-chan had been dating for a while and for some reason Akane was quite jealous of it. Akane never even had a boyfriend before in her life.

The guys who crushed on her where turned down mindlessly because she was always staring off at some other guy. That guy happened to be Feliciano Vargas. For some reason, he always made her heart beat fast, her knees weak and her face red. The most common symptoms of being Lovestruck.

Akane was the younger sister of Japan, the prefecture of Osaka, who was called cute and adorable by her close friends and sister.

"Awww~ Akane, You are so cuuute~!" She remembered her friend, Cleo, hugging her and saying how cute she was. Akane was a sucker for adorable things herself but never thought of herself as cute before.

In those situations, she would sigh and wait for the Egyptian capital to let go due to a wild, passing China.

Akane giggled lightly to herself as she turned towards her bedroom window.

With a small yawn,she let her feet hang lazily to the floor before actually standing up.

That's when out the window she saw a surprise. Feli.

He was standing on her front porch with something in his left hand and what she thought was an umbrella in the other.

'_Eh? What could he want?' _She thought watching. Suddenly the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Akane let out a small 'eep' and changed into some decent clothes before darting downstairs and greeting the Italian.

"(1)Ohayo~!" She said happily with a kind smile. Her heart was racing as the Italian smiled back.

"(2)Ciao~!" Akane stepped aside letting Feliciano walk in.

"U-Uwaa.. It sure is storming outside." Akane stuttered as thunder echoed throughout her home, she jumped slightly as it hit yet again.

"Ve~ It is! Oh, Isn't my (3)fratello here?" He blinked and looked at the blushing Japanese.

"U-Uhh..(4)Hai!" She said nervously.

"Ve! I have his phone, he left it at home, so I'm going to give it to him!" Feli smiled and walked upstairs.

Akane sighed and sat on the couch. '_Hauu...I'm so stupid! He doesn't even show a single sign of liking me just a little!' _ She pulled her knees to her chest and basically face-palmed her knees as her long black hair finally settled on her back.

"GAH! G-Get the fuck out you dumbass!" Akane heard Romano yell, Feliciano more the likely caught them kissing or hugging or...worse.

"But fratello! I have your phone!" Feli responded as the door slammed in his face. "Alright..I'll just leave it here, Ve."

Feliciano walked back down stairs and blinked at Akane who was curled into a ball.

"Osakie? Are you alright?" He said his voice full of worry.

Akane perked up embarrassed. "Eh! U-Um, Yes, I'm fine! Just a little tired!"

"Ve! Then, Let's go to sleep together in your room! Miyoko and fratello are!"

Just how innocent-minded was this Italian? To say something that most girls would freak over so simply and without a blush.

"Eh! Y-Y-You mean, sleep?" Akane said her face bursting with a blush.

The Italian blinked. "Si~! What else? Unless you want to have siesta!"

Akane blushed and looked down. "Ve, I'll carry you if you are to tired!"

"Wha-!" Before she knew it the what she thought was weak Italian picked her up off the couch and began to carry her upstairs bridal style.

He placed her gently on her bed and laid down next to her. Akane had to find a way out of this awkward situation, what if it lead to something that skipped passed the first kiss and...she couldn't dare to think any further.

"Ah! Um, Feli-kun! I need to go take a shower! It always helps me sleep!" She lied nervously as the Italian blinked.

She ran into her bathroom, which was set up due to her Japanese culture, so the toilet was in the other half of the room which had a door that lead into the shower/bath room, which was the whole room.

She stripped and laid her clothes on the toilet before sliding open the door and closing it behind her.

She turned on the bath and let the room heat up and become steamy, then she sat on the mini stool in front of the mirror and grabbed the shampoo when the sliding door slid open.

"Kyaa!" She blushed deeply and hid her breast with her arm and her other arm hid what it needed to.

Her long hair was wet and touching the floor so it covered her whole backside.

"Ve~ Osakie! I wanted to come shower with you!" Feliciano chirped innocently.

"W-What! You can't, I-I'm a girl, it's embarrassing, Feli!" Akane said as she shook her head with a blush.

Feliciano seemed to ignore her for he walked over grabbed his own stool and sat behind her, he took the shampoo from her gently and put some into her hair.

Akane's blush darkened. She couldn't speak now. Her crush was sitting naked behind her and putting shampoo into her hair. Although it seemed sexual, to her it also was a bit romantic.

Feliciano began to massage the shampoo into her hair gently. "Ve~ Am I massaging to rough, Osakie?"

Akane blinked to life." ..U-Uh.. no..It's just perfect." She said because it did feel rather good.

Feli continued with a smile but secretly a small blush was scattering across his face too. For some reason, only Akane made him feel weird like this. Being in the position he was, he felt even weirder.

Akane was now loving the whole massage . She had always loved it when people played with her hair in general.

Her eyes began to close slowly for the more Feli massaged the more she came to enjoy the situation.

"Osakie, You sure are cute! My massaging must feel good if you are already drifting off, ve!"

Akane blinked to life once more and blushed lightly as Feli rinsed her hair.

"Your hair is so long and pretty, (5)bella~" He said now adding conditioner. This time he massaged slowly and more gently than before making Akane almost purr in total bliss.

Her eyes began to close and suddenly she couldn't open them anymore.

Feliciano stopped, noticing the now asleep Akane in front of him. If he didn't take action and finish her hair she would fall over on the bathroom floor or get a cold!

He quickly rinsed out her hair and grabbed a towel.

Now, he was blushing. He lifted Akane up and dried her off, then carried her bridal style into her bedroom.

The rain was still hitting the roof hard and the thunder was echoing throughout the house a little softer than before.

He laid her under the blankets and stopped. He began to stare at her peaceful face and without knowing he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Akane began to stir slightly and blushed a tiny bit, but she was still sound asleep.

Feliciano blushed also but went on the other side and crawled into bed. Once he was in bed, he snuggled close to her.

"Onee... You know it's almo-!" Mi-chan gasped and closed Akane's bedroom door fast.

Romano blinked and cocked his head at his gasping girlfriend. "What is it?"

"M-My Onee...Is sleeping naked with...Feliciano..and he's naked too." Mi-chan was blushing and highly surprised.

"What? Well, don't worry about that bastard and your sister. My fratello is innocent minded so maybe nothing happened.." Romano blushed and looked to the side.

Mi-chan sighed and looked at Romano. "Let's go back to sleep...I think this is a dream already... and oh god, if Japan Nii-san finds out...N-Nevermind, let's just go."

Romano nodded slowly and walked back to the bedroom with her.

X~X~X~X~X~X

1: Good Morning!

2: Hello!

3: Brother

4: Yes, Yep, Yeah

5: Beautiful

Well, that's all for today~ If you want me to write more then please review! And maybe another chapter will come up! Man, I was blushing just writing this _ Hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ I felt so happy by the reviews I got! So here's more! ...Nothing much to say here. XD

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"Ugh...I'm so cold.." Akane complained rubbing her head.

She turned her head and stared at the naked Italian sleeping peacefully next to her, she waited for a long moment before bursting into a dark blush and almost flying out of the bed.

"KYAA! W-W-W-What's going on!" She screamed covering her breasts and wrapping herself in the curtain of the window.

Feliciano rose up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ve? What is it, Osakie?" He cocked his head to the side with a tired smile.

She pointed at him, trying to act angry.

"W-W-What are you doing in my bed naked! Why am I naked! Did you touch me!" Her body was shaking because of the nervous feeling twisting in her stomach.

Feliciano blinked and frowned a little. "Well...I had to touch you to pick you up off the bathroom floor and lay you in bed..and then you were cold so I gave you some hug therapy, Ve! It was like a mini siesta!"

Akane relaxed a bit and sighed. His innocence was almost shocking...then again, almost. She turned her head and huffed.

"Feli-kun, You can't just put someone in bed naked and sleep next to them, and defiantly not a woman!" She tried her best to give him an angry look and mean it.

Feliciano looked down and nodded slowly. "Ve, I'm sorry, Osakie...If it makes you feel any better, You have a very beautiful body!"

Akane froze and slowly turned her head to look at him in shook.

"...(1)N-N-N-Nani!" She screamed as Feli blinked and cocked his head.

Akane blushed and looked away fast. "P-P-Please, look away from me so I can get clothes on."

Feliciano didn't complain. He laid back down and stuffed his face into a pillow, wanting to sleep more.

She walked over and pulled out a drawer, grabbing her panties and matching bra. She opened her other drawer and grabbed a T-Shirt and a skirt.

She walked over to the bed and placed them on the bed.

"Eh? I swear I just grabbed a shirt.." She twirled around and to her surprised spilled on the lost shirt.

"Kya!" She hit the ground hard and rose the upper part of her body up, rubbing her head.

"Osakie!" Feliciano was up and at her side in a second.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from the side.

"Are you alright, Osakie?" He squeezed her tighter.

"Ah, Osaka-san, Are you in he..r..e..." Kiku had swung open the door to her room, revealing her naked body that was being hugged by Feli's naked body.

Kiku's face lit up and his mouth hung agape. "(2)Dou natte iruno!" He yelled.

Akane jumped up and waved her hands in front of her face rapidly. " (3) Dame! Dame! It's not what you think!"

Before she knew it, Kiku grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Hiding the front of her naked body.

He pulled out his (4)katana and pointed it at the Italian. "What did you do to my little sister!" He said.

Feliciano shook his head and began crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry! Japan, don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"N-Nii-san! (5)Yamero!" Akane said glaring at him. "He did nothing! I got out of the shower to change and he was asleep naked in my bed, you know how he does that, and I slipped and fell, he only hugged me because he thought I was hurt!"

Kiku touched the ends of her hair and sighed. Good thing her hair was still a little wet.

He put up his katana and put his jacket over her. "Grab your clothes and change in the guest bedroom, I need to have a talk with Italy-san."

She frowned at her blushing brother and grabbed her clothes, sneaking across the hallway and into the bedroom.

Kiku glared at the Italian and paced back and forth.

"Italy-san. Do you like my little sister?" He said, sternly raising an eyebrow.

Feliciano cowered under the presence of Akane's scary older brother who was also his friend.

"I-I think she is very pretty and sweet..not to mention adorable and motherly-like at times, Ve..."

Kiku loosened his tense muscles and sighed. "I guess that is a yes." He said.

Feliciano began to smile until Kiku came really close to his face.

"If I catch you doing anything she doesn't want you to or even if she really wants what you have 'in store', there will be a war between us."

Feliciano shook his head fast and started crying. "No! I'm sorry, Japan! You're my friend and I don't want that! I'm sorry! Sorry!"

Kiku backed away and smiled softly. "I am happy you think such high things of my (6) Imuto-san. Please be kind to her." With that he walked out.

He knocked softly on the guest bedroom door before walking in.

Akane was dressed and sitting on the bed. "So...Mi-chan and Romano went shopping?"

She was obviously stalling. Kiku sighed and unbelievably hugged her. "Please don't go to far with Italy-san."

She hugged him back. "I would never. He's not like that! He's really innocent." Akane giggled.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Sayonara, Osaka-san." Kiku got up walked out.

Akane waved goodbye to her brother at the front door then turned towards the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

She tied an apron around her waist and cracked some eggs.

Feliciano laid on the bed. He had finally gotten dressed and was just confused all together.

He turned and saw as the rain poured terribly upon the Japanese home.

"Ve...I wonder if..Osakie..is in love with me." He said to himself.

His eyes got heavy and he closed them, thinking of the girl who made his heart beat so fast even when she was asleep or wasn't around.

~x~x~x~x_**LATER**_x~x~x~x~

"Feli-kun~! Huh?" Akane walked in to a sleeping Feliciano.

He slowly opened his eyes to see her.

He blushed madly as she looked so motherly-like; her pink apron and warm smile with a pan and spatula in hand.

The sun seemed to shine only on her features.

"Time to eat breakfast!" She chirped, snapping him out of daydream. He nodded and got up following her down stairs.

"Ve~! It tastes wonderful, Osakie!" He said already eating. She sighed and smiled as within an instant his plate was devoured.

She clapped her hands together. "(7)Itadakimasu!" She began to eat and he only stared at her with a nice smile.

She stopped and blushed. "Eh..Feli-kun? Are you okay?"

Feli nodded. "Ve! You're just so beautiful, Osakie~! Even when it's raining out, the sun is always on you!"

She blushed at his comment. "A-Arigatou!" She said looking away and finished her plate.

Akane got up and grabbed his and her plate, walking into the kitchen to clean them.

"Ve~! I'll help you!" He smiled and began to wash the dishes with her.

"Thank you, Feli-kun! You'd be a great husband!" She giggled only making him blush and look at her.

He dropped his cleaning supplies and grabbed her soft hands. "Osakie, I need to tell you something." He said with a serious face.

She blinked and cocked her head to the side. "W-What is it?"

He leaned close to her as her body pressed against the counter. "I-I think...I'm in love with you.."

His lips pressed softly against hers as she froze in shock.

Their hands entwined as the kiss deepened and their bodies became closer.

Finally, the kiss broke and the two stared into each others eyes lovingly.

What if...this was going to be more than just a regular rainy day?

~X~X~X~X~X~

Hope you guys enjoyed! There is more to come!

1: Nani- What?

2: Dou natte iruno- What is going on

3:Dame- No

4: katana -A japanese sword

5: Yamero- Stop It

6: Imuto-san- Little sister

7: Itadakimasu- Thank you for the food.


End file.
